Amnesia and the Beginning of a new Friendship
by nameless and forgotten
Summary: The first thing the young woman realized was the terrible headache. Then the silence. There was no sound around her, only her unsteady breathing and the beating of her heart. [mostly CathSara friendship]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI etc.

**A/N:** This is a 3-parter with an open end... If I get enough reviews I might even write some more ;)

For now, here's part 1. Reviews would be nice ;D

**Part 1 **

The first thing the young woman realized was the terrible headache. Then the silence. There was no sound around her, only her unsteady breathing and the beating of her heart. When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Carefully she leaned back, but even that small movement caused her unbelievable pain. It wasn't only her head, it was more. She didn't know where exactly the pain came from, but it hurt so much it almost took her breath away. Blinking a few times – carefully, not to cause any more pain – she tried to clear her view. There was broken glass around her and... blood? She closed her eyes again, after another wave of headache had hit her and it took her a while to reopen them. A car, she was in a car. Was that good or bad? Outside, everything was even more blurred than in the inside of the car. She knew that she must have had an accident, that something terrible had to have happened, but other than that? What did she know?

She had no idea where she was, or what she had been doing before _it_ had happened. She didn't even know her name. Desperate, she closed her eyes, hoping that maybe everything would disappear, that it was only some kind of bad dream and she would wake up in a warm, cozy bed, but nothing happened. Only helpless tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

She had to have dozed off, or maybe lost consciousness again, because when she opened her eyes again it was already getting dark. At least now she could see clearly to some degree. There was desert. It looked magical with the sinking sun in her back, but she couldn't enjoy it. Not like this; the pain was still there and it was - if that was even possible – stronger. She had a hard time breathing and it took her much strength to keep her eyes from falling close again. She knew it could end badly if she lost consciousness again. The nights in the deserts were cold and the car didn't give her much shelter.

She tried to sit up, to search for something she could call help with, but she was pulled back by a heavy dizziness that forced her to close her eyes again. The gravity of her eyelids overwhelmed her and it took some time before she started another attempt. Again she failed. Slowly the young woman began losing hope. It was getting later, darker and colder and she was all by herself in the middle of nowhere; a place where everything she was able to see were sand dunes.

A sigh escaped her lips and she turned her face away from the vastness in front of her. There was nothing she could do. She didn't see a cellphone and even if there was one, it probably wouldn't get any signal. So what was left for her to do?

Sitting and waiting for something drove her half crazy, simply because absolutely nothing happened. No car had driven by so far and the only action she could get was watching a few birds in the sky.

She hated to be helpless like that. Hated that there was no memory whatsoever in her mind. Tis mixed with anger and boredom was beginning to be even worse than the actual pain. At least now she knew where that was coming from. Her shirt was covered in a lot of blood around her stomach and one leg was definitely swollen, but the headwound she'd caught a glimpse of in a piece of her broken rear view mirror worried her most. Certainly, this was the reason of her amnesia.

At this, her mind began to wander again. Was there someone who waited for her? Who was afraid that something had happened to her? Did she have a boyfriend? A husband? Children? She closed her eyes, trying hard not to let more tears slip over her cheeks, but it was so hard – not to remember anything, just knowing herself as a stranger she saw in the broken mirror. She found herself staring at this woman again. She was pretty. In some kind, at least. You probably wouldn't say pretty, not at the moment, but her face was somehow... attractive? Interesting? The deep brown eyes were sad, somehow empty, with dark lashes surrounding them. She tried to smile, forced herself to, even if it hurt. She wanted to know who that woman was; who she was. For a while, her eyes were glued to the mirror, looking at herself, trying to read the things that were in her head – that had to be there, somewhere – but it seemed to be in vain. For her, it was like standing in front of a high wall, knowing that a secret garden, her life, would be behind it, only she didn't find the door to reach it.

After some time, she closed her eyes again. What good would it do when she couldn't remember anyway? Her leg was hurting more and so was her head. She didn't know how much time had passed since she woke up the first time; or since the accident itself. It had to be hours. Dawn was already turning into night and the imminent darkness scared her. Not one car had passed and her chance of being found was getting smaller and smaller. In the black of the night, nobody would see her and there was no way she could call attention on herself – not in her condition.

Desperation and pain had let her drift into sleep or unconsciousness again. The darkness felt good, like a soft blanket she was wrapped up in; it felt good to let go, just leaving the pain, the discomfort, the car, her forgotten life, just leaving it all behind. Some more time had passed when a distant ringing made her head hurt again and forced her to awaken again. At first she had no idea where the noise came from, but then she realized the only thing that could be the reason would be a cellphone. As she carefully leaned forward she was able to spot something shiny under the passenger seat, but even if this meant she would be saved, it would also cause her a lot of strength and pain to reach the phone and she didn't knew if she could bear it. On the other hand... if nobody would find her, she would pass out again, that time probably forever. The phone was her only chance to get saved.

She looked down on herself, her eyes fixed on the wound in her abdomen. It had stopped bleeding long ago, but it would probably rip open again if she moved, but she had to take the risk. The ringing could stop any minute. What was she going to do if it did? Even if she reached the cellphone after the caller had stopped trying, who was she going to call?

With one last, silent plea, she bit her bottom lip and slowly began to move. Trying to ignore the pain, she reached out for the small silver object that could be able to save her – if she reached it. She felt a soft tickle on her stomach that told her that the injury had opened again. The hand that wasn't outstretched to get to the cellphone flew instinctively to the wound, while the fingers of the other one could almost touch the smooth surface.

There were only a few centimeters missing now and if she – her teeth biting down on her bottom lip kept her from screaming out loud in pain; she could even taste blood with the tip of her tongue, but she had the phone in her hand and it was still ringing. With a faint smile of victory on her lips, she licked the iron taste of blood away from them, before she snapped the cell phone open with shaking hands.

„Hello?" She said, her voice cracking and insecure.

„Sara? Is that you?" Was the rather angry sounding reply she got.

Sara? Was that her name? It had to be... But who was the woman on the other end and why was she so angry? She took a deep breath, waiting for her caller to continue while she slowly lifted her left hand from the wound in her abdomen and stared at it, morbidly fascinated by the bloody red color it had assumed from the injury.

„Where the hell are you?" The voice at the other end of the line pulled her – Sara? - back to reality again and this time she could detect a hint of concern in the other woman's voice, although the anger was still there. „I couldn't reach you. I was really worried about you. You know, you really could've called me that you changed your plans. I mean, we still work on that case together, right? You said you were ok by yourself, but that doesn't mean... Sara?"

The words had passed her in some kind of daze and she only snapped out of it when she heard the name again. Her name. She had to stay awake. She couldn't pass out again – not now.

„Please, talk to me Sara? You're worrying me..."

She swallowed hard. What should she say? She didn't know where to be found... On the other hand, maybe the woman knew... „Could you... I..." Taking a deep breath she started another try. „There was an accident.. I'm losing blood... I think I need help..." With that, her sight turned black again and once more she had lost consciousness.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews 3 I know you can do even better :P I was especially happy about those who complimented my writing, because the story isn't beta-ed & english isn't my native language ;) So keep making me happy, there's one more part to come...

**Part 2 **

„Sara? Sara, answer me! Sara, can you hear me?" a desperate Catherine Willows yelled into her cellphone before taking it away from her ear and looking at it in shock. It took her a moment to wrap her brain around her younger colleagues words, before she turned on the motor of her Denali and began speeding in the direction where she knew Sara had gone. Driving, she dialed 911 and another few minutes passed until she had convinced the lady at the other end of the line to send an ambulance to where she thought Sara was.

At the beginning of the week the two women had been assigned to a case in a small village somewhere in the desert, miles away from Las Vegas. Earlier that day a suspect had brought a new aspect to the case and Sara went back to the crime scene to look for anything they could've overlooked. The brunette CSI had went alone because Catherine had been called by Lindsey who had needed her help. Now she thought how much better it would've been if her daughter just hadn't called her or if she had decided to go with Sara. She bit her lip, remembering the argument they had had the day before and how she had still been angry at her younger colleague so the chance to get away from her had been more than welcome.

Her grip around the steering wheel tightened and she stepped down a little harder on the gas pedal. If Sara hadn't answered anymore because she'd lost consciousness, minutes would matter. Catherine tried to not think of all kinds of horror scenarios that had made their way to her imagination. Sara would be ok. Maybe her battery was empty. Or she didn't get any signal, Catherine tried to calm herself down.

From Las Vegas there was only one street on which you could reach the village and Sara had to be there somewhere. If the accident had happened in the city somebody would've seen her.

Catherine made herself believe that, because otherwise she wouldn't be able to find Sara, nor were the paramedics. She just had to be somewhere on that street.

Outside it was already dark. The lights of her car lit the road barely and she knew there was still a chance that she wouldn't find Sara, even if she was on that street. Her eyes were glued to the asphalt in front of the Denali, trying to find any hint of Sara or her car. Catherine had slowed down a little, but only so much that she wouldn't overlook anything important. She knew she was probably still over the speed limit, but who cared anyway? If nobody had found Sara until yet, it wasn't likely for a police car to drive by and pull her over.

It could've been minutes or hours, Catherine wasn't able to tell, when she finally spotted something on the side of the road that made her stop with screeching tires. Taking the first-aid kit she had underneath her seat, she jumped out of the car. Her eyes searched for something more real than she'd thought she'd seen, but it was hard to make out anything. Even with the Denali's lights it was still pretty dark. And cold.

Catherine probably wouldn't even have realized exactly how cold it was if she hadn't been only wearing a short sleeved top. The wind made her shiver and so did the fear about what could've happened to Sara.

She stepped farther into the bushes, but it had to have been her imagination. She turned around with tears of anger burning in her eyes. It would be her fault. Nobody else could find Sara, she was on her own and she _had_ to find her colleague. Soon.

Back in her car she realized her hands were shaking and the tears had actually started falling. She wiped them away before turning on the motor again. She just had to find Sara. The other possibility simply didn't exist. She just couldn't not find Sara. She had to.

Minutes passed and while she was driving, Catherine's thoughts were on some kind of rollercoaster in her mind. She tried desperately to bring them back in order again and sort the thoughts about what if.. out, but it wouldn't quite work.

Her attention was more fixed on her mind than on the street and she almost overlooked the black car covered in the darkness of the night, that was standing at the side of the road. Again, she jumped out of the Denali to assure herself that it really was a car. Carefully she stepped closer and the sight made her heart jump for a second. The whole front was dashed, there was a huge crack in the windshield and the window on the driver's side was smashed in. When she finally was able to see the driver, a wave of shock and terror hit her. Sara's face was almost white, her dark lashes and her hair were the only contrasts beside the deep red bloodstain that had made it's way from her forehead over the left temple. Catherine was painfully reminded of one of her older cases and it took her a moment to gather herself, before she checked Sara's pulse. Relief hit her in another wave, a better one of course. For a second she lost control over herself and tears fell free from her eyes, but then she ran back to her car to get the first-aid kit she'd left there this time. On the way back she tried to calm herself down a little. If she wanted to save her colleague she had to get a grip on herself. Recalling the first-aid methods she'd learned years ago, she carefully opened the car's door, before she unstrapped Sara and pulled her out of the vehicle with great caution.

When she had managed to lay Sara down on the ground next to the car she looked for other wounds, finding the one on Sara's stomach and a leg that looked pretty broken. Tears were still running down Catherine's cheeks but she had stopped putting any effort in stopping them long ago.

„Sara? Sara, I'm here. I found you. Please wake up, honey?" she pleaded while she put Sara in the lateral recumbant position. She had left on the lights of her car so the ambulance would see her and hopefully stop, but she had driven pretty fast and it could take a while until the paramedics arrived.

With shaking hands she pulled some bandages out of the kit. The wound on Sara's stomach didn't look good and it was still bleeding a little, so Catherine decided to look after this one first. After she had somehow managed to bandage the injury she stabilized her colleague's swollen leg. The head wound wasn't bleeding and Catherine wasn't sure what to do about it. She put another bandage on it, so there wouldn't get any dirt into the wound, before looking for any other possible injuries. She felt helpless not being able to do more for Sara, but what else was there to do?

She sat down next to her colleague and put Sara's head into her lap and began softly stroking the dark hair.

„Sara sweety, wake up? Come on... It's not that hard. I'm here." Catherine's voice was barely above a whisper and the words were more for her to calm down than for Sara to wake up. When the brunette woman actually opened her eyes, Catherine was taken aback for a second.

** TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thx for the comments, though it could've been more :P Anyway, for now this is the last part. I know I could go on with this story in many different ways, but I wanted to concentrate on what's in these three parts. Maybe I'm gonna write an epilogue or another story, picking up where I'm going to leave you after this part - I don't know... (probably depends on my reviews :P)

**Part 3:**

Sara tried hard to focus on the blonde woman above her. It was her voice she'd heared through the phone. Blue eyes, still filled with tears, were looking at her, relief easily readable in them. Sara felt bad that she didn't know who the woman was. She hadn't looked for a caller ID when she'd had her on the phone so she didn't even know the woman's name.

„Hey..." The blonde greeted her with a soft smile on her lips and Sara managed a small smile her own, before she closed her eyes again. The headache was still there and having her eyes open was exhausting.

„Sara... stay with me, ok? The ambulance will be here soon, I promise. We'll take you to the hospital. Everything's going to be ok, sweety."

The voice sounded so far away again that Sara forced herself to open her eyes. The least she could do was assuring the woman that she was still conscious.

„Thanks for finding me." her voice wasn't more than a harsh whisper and talking wasn't easy, but she felt the urge to keep the conversation going. It would help her staying awake.

„Shhh, better not talk too much, honey." was the woman's reply while she slowly went on stroking Sara's hair. Sara could hear concern, fear and even insecurity in the blonde's voice what made her wonder what kind of relationship they had. From all she knew, the woman could be her sister and she still wouldn't recognize her. She wanted to find out who her saviour was desperately, but asking for a name... That just wasn't right. Still, it was the only chance Sara had in finding out what the woman's name was.

„Do... Do we know each other well?" She finally asked, her eyes now fully open again, watching her saviour's face closely. A second after the words had passed her lips, the stroking stopped and blue eyes above her widened in shock.

„You... You really don't know... huh?"

„No." Sara whispered back and closed her eyes for a moment when she felt the woman's cold hand on her face. „What... What's the last thing you remember?" The woman said after just sitting in silence for a moment.

„I woke up in the car. I don't know what happened before. Everything's gone!" Sara confessed, her voice shaking and she already felt tears welling up in her eyes again. The woman smiled softly at her and wiped the single droplet, that had escaped Sara's lashes, away. „It'll be back. You'll get yor memory back, I promise."

Silence surrounded them again. Catherine was still stroking Sara's hair while her thoughts were in some kind of chaos and the brunette tried desperately to find any memory in her mind.

„Catherine." The blonde CSI suddenly said, what made Sara open her eyes at once. For a second her eyes met Catherine's with a confused look, before she got what the other woman had meant. Sara's lips curled up to a smile, before she repeated the Name Catherine had said a minute before.

„It sounds right.."

Catherine laughed softly. „Of course it does. It's the only name I have." She said, still smiling down to Sara who grinned back at her. „You're right. It just... feels right, you know?" Sara tried to explain the feeling she had about the name. She looked away and tried to make out anything in the dark. Hours had to have passed since she'd first woken up and the fear returned as a tight feeling in her chest. If only the paramedics would be here soon. Sure, Catherine was there, but they were still alone, somewhere in the desert.

When her eyes searched Catherine again, she realized there were small droplets of sweat on the blonde's forehead, even though the night was cold. She was staring at something that wasn't Sara. The brunette's eyes widened as she fallowed the blonde's and saw what Catherine was staring at. Yellow eyes had met Sara's brown ones and it seemed to her as if the snake had a develish smile playing on it's non-existent lips.

„Oh God..." she whispered, her voice barely audible. She felt how Catherine tensed even more and Sara bit her lip, hoping that she wouldn't get some panic attack. The snake didn't look harmless; of course there were different sorts of them, out here in the desert, but one that wasn't dangerous to humans would probably not even be seen near one.

Sara gulped while her hand slowly searched for Catherine's. When she finally met her colleague's cold skin she closed her eyes. What a great story, she thought. I get involved in a car accident, some woman I can't remember knowing comes to save me and then we're going to die because some snake bites us.

They had stayed like this for a while, Sara's eyes closed, patiently waiting for the deadly poison to make it's way through her skin into her blood, but nothing came. After some time, Catherine relaxed a bit and let out a thankful sigh.

„It's gone, Sara..." she whispered and Sara opened her eyes to meet her colleagues, in whose the great relief was clearly visible. „Do you think you can move? It would probably be better if we got you into my car. Just in case..." Catherine suggested, her voice still low even though nothing but sand and stones were around them. She had slowly began losing hope that the paramedics would arrive some time soon and if Sara would be able to make it into the car, she could transport her to the hospital herself.

The brunette's eyes closed again, wondering whether she could bare the pain that walking to the car brought with it or if she prefered to stay here, in the cold. She had felt how Catherine had started shaking slightly after sitting a few minutes with her and somehow she knew that her older colleague wouldn't leaver her to get a jacket or something. It was probably more an excuse for Sara than anything else, but it worked. She opened her eyes again, looking straight into the blue ones above her before she nodded.

„It just has to work." she said, before taking a deep breath to get ready for getting up. Catherine watched Sara's actions, wondering if it was even right to suggest walking to the car to her colleague. Sara was thick-headed and she would probably make it to the car and still be alright for her condition, but what if...? Catherine left the question in her mind unfinished and told herself to not even think of anything like that.

„Ok. Please tell me if the pain gets too bad, ok?" She squeezed Sara's hand waiting for an answer. „Sara, please! I won't go any further if it hurts too bad." Catherine was afraid that her colleague would simply endour the pain and not tell her a word but she wasn't going to let Sara torture herself.

Finally Sara nodded. „Now please let's get over with it. The faster I'm in your car, the better."

Catherine sighed, before slowly helping the brunette sit up. Then she got onto her feet and with her help Sara got up. The face of the younger woman showed in how much pain she was, but Catherine told herself to not say anything. They had gotten this far already and maybe they would get to the car, too.

She pulled Sara closer to her and the brunette placed her arm on Catherine's shoulder. Like this they slowly moved forward – step by step.

After some time, Sara suddenly seemed a lot heavier and Catherine stopped to look at her colleague. The brunette's eyes were closed and a wave of shock hit Catherine when she realized her colleague wasn't moving anymore.

„Sara? Come on, you can't do that to me!" she pleaded, but still there was no reaction from the brunette. Catherine bit her lip before she slightly changed her position and hit Sara on her cheek. She didn't like hitting Sara at all, but at least it seemed to work. The younger woman blinked in confusion before focusing on Catherine who smiled at her in relief.

„I think you passed out for a moment... Now come on, it isn't that far anymore." Catherine told Sara, sending her colleague an encouraging smile. „We got this far, we'll make the rest, too."

Sara's only response was a weak nod, before she concentrated on setting one foot after the other again.

Although every step brought them closer to the car, it seemed to get more and more exhausting. Not only for Sara but also for Catherine. She felt the sweat on her skin, but at the same time the wind sent chills over her back. She was afraid that Sara would maybe not be able to make it to the car, afraid she wouldn't make it to the hospital even if they reached the car and Catherine already felt like it was her fault. She wouldn't be able to stand it if...

Catherine tried to concentrate on something else. It wouldn't help if she already started to prepare herself for what would happen if 'what if' became reality. Sara would make it. She just had to. Catherine clenched her teeth and forced a smile on her lips.

„We're almost there, hun. Just a few more steps and we'll have reached the car..." she whispered, probably more to encourage herself than to encourage Sara, but at least it was the truth. There were only a few meters between them and the dark SUV. Looking behind, Catherine realized how short the distance between Sara's and her own car really was. How could it have taken them so long to reach this point? Catherine looked back at her car and shook her head slightly. Time was probably only passing extra slowly at the moment. She didn't know how much time had passed since she'd pulled Sara out of the car. It could've been hours – or it could've been minutes, she couldn't tell. Her eyes wandered to the street, wondering if the ambulance had even been sent away. She probably shouldn't complain about them not being here – the informations she'd given the operator had been more than vague and if there had been a more immediant accident she had presumably sent them there instead of believing a woman who could have told her a lot of shit, sending an ambulance out into the desert with nothing but the name of a road. Even she hadn't been completely sure that Sara was there. She could've been anywhere.

Finally the two women reached the SUV and Catherine let out a sigh of relief before she carefully helped Sara to get into the car.

„Are you alright?" She asked when her colleague had found a position that was, at least to some degree, comfortable and the brunette nodded in response. „I guess I could feel better, but it's ok..." Sara said in a low voice and smiled slightly. The wound in her abdomen had probably ripped open again and her head felt as if it was close to exploding, but she didn't feel any different than before. At least now she was sitting in a working car that could bring her to a hospital.

Catherine's eyes lingered on the injured body of her colleague for a moment before she nodded and made her way to the driver's seat. „I guess it's the best if we drive to Vegas. I don't know if the ambulance has even been sent this way, my information was a bit ... vague." She let out a soft chuckle and Sara smiled.

„I'm glad that at least you found me. And... hospital sounds like a good idea." Sara answered, her voice slowly fading into a whisper before she leaned back and closed her eyes.

The blonde sent one last, worried glance to her colleague who was still breathing heavy. Then, she turned the key in the ignition and started the motor. The sudden noise made Sara flinch and she clenched her teeth at the wave of headache.

For a while they drove in silence, both busy with their own thoughts. Catherine chewed nervously on her lip, throwing a glance at Sara now and then to make sure she hadn't lost consciousness again. She tried to not think about what could happen if she wasn't able to get Sara to the hospital fast enough, but she wasn't very successful. In the end, the idea of losing her colleague always returned to her mind. After a while it was Sara who raised her voice and broke the heavy silence that had surrounded them.

„Would you... tell me something about myself? I feel so stupid, knowing nothing but my name." She said, turning her head to face Catherine. Maybe it was wrong to ask. Maybe she didn't even want to know what she had been like before the accident. Then again, she wanted to know if she had a family or if there was nobody who would care.

Catherine's grip on the steering wheel tightened. She had almost forgotten Sara's amnesia. It seemed so unreal to her that actually someone she knew lost her memory. Of course, in her job it wasn't unusual to meet people who couldn't remember, but this was different. What should she tell Sara? They hadn't exactly been friends before the accident and although she respected and liked her brunette co-worker, she had never gotten to know much about her.

„I... We... We weren't really friends. There's not much I know about your private life. You prefered to keep it to yourself." Catherine glanced at Sara whose face was mirroring the disappointment the brunette felt at the moment. Catherine threw an apologetic smile at her colleague before focused on the road again.

„Remind me to change that, when I start to remember..." Sara said quietly. She looked at Catherine with a rueful smile. It had felt a lot better, thinking it was a friend who saved her, but now... That they had only been work colleagues made Sara wonder, what person her real self was.

„We're working at the crime lab. You're one of the best CSIs there – always the workaholic. But everybody respects you. You've got one of the highest crime solving rate..." Catherine had continued, her voice shaking barely audible. She had seen the feelings on Sara's face and it hurt to disappoint the brunette. Of course, they hadn't gotten along well all the time, but now Catherine felt as if she should have put more effort in some kind of friendship with her colleague. It was strange to see her like that. In a way, of course, she was still talking to Sara Sidle, but somehow her personality seemed to have changed. For the better, Catherine added with a slight smile. How would she be like, once she had her memory back? Would it still be the same old Sara? Or would the new one stay?

Workaholic... The word echoed in Sara's mind and suddenly she didn't even want to remember. The person she had been before the accident... It didn't sound like a person she wanted to be. Sara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She could always tell Catherine to stop talking. If she didn't want to return to being the Sara Catherine described, she could always change herself.

Even though Catherine's attention was still fixed on the road, she sensed Sara's feelings and turned to face her colleague again for a moment.

„Hey, it's not like you were a bad person or anything... You just prefered to be on your own. And us being no real friends is at least as much my fault as it is yours. I could've tried harder to get past your walls, you know? We could always start again. Maybe this is our chance to become real friends." Catherine tried to cheer her colleague up. Sara sighed once more, but the blonde's words had sounded like she meant it and in the end, a small smile appeared on her lips as she thanked Catherine in a whisper.

Catherine had stopped talking, but she would go on if Sara showed any sign of interest. At the moment, she guessed, the brunette was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She had no idea how it had to feel with a whole life completely lost in her mind and she prefered it that way.

The silence held on until the first of Las Vegas' lights appeared at the horizon when Catherine let out a sigh of relief. „Now it won't be long, honey."

**The End**

at least for now... reviews are always highly appreciated ;)


End file.
